So Furthermore, Minimum Surprises Will Do
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Even if Japan was defeated, they are going home with their heads high. Even if Sena was lost, she is going to find a way back home. Even if there was a massive blizzard out there, the American stars didn't plan on staying in a granny's home. FEM!Sena
1. Chapter 1

**So Furthermore, Minimum Surprises Will Do**

**Summary: **Even if Japan was defeated, they are going home with their heads high. Even if Sena was lost, she is going to find a way back home. Even if there was a massive blizzard out there, the American stars didn't plan on staying in a granny's home. FEM!Sena

**A/N:** I gender-blend my hero to a heroine, I admit.

**Disclaimer: **No own ES21. DUR.

"Huh? Where's Sena?"

"You mean she wasn't with you?" Suzuna blinked, stopping midway in the walkthrough.

Mamori shook her head. "And she's not with you either."

"She's probably sitting at the back with Monta-kun," Yamato supplied helpfully.

"No, she couldn't be," Marco cut in. "I saw him with that friend of yours. They were having a conversation regarding to baseball, so Sena-kun must be with Kaitani-kun, I'd say."

Yamato's eyes went wide. "What? Taka's _actually _having a conversation with someone?" And he vanished.

"Sena's not with me either," Riku's voice piped. He popped out from his seat. "She might be with…Ah, no wait; Sakuraba is sitting next to Shin."

Mamori brought her hand to her lips, her eyebrows knitting together. "Maybe I should check," she said, rising form her seat and to the walkthrough.

Sakuraba, whose seat was diagonal to Riku's, raised an eyebrow. "No she is not. Why do you need Sena-kun?"

Suzuna wondered why these boys refer Sena as 'Sena-kun' and not 'Sena-chan' even though it was revealed that she was a girl, but answered anyway, "Because Mamo-nee would stop this plane no matter what if Sena somehow isn't here."

"How can she not be here?"

Suzuna shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe accidentally taking the wrong flight," she provided cheerfully.

"For some reason, I can see Sena doing that," Jyuumonji grumbled aloud. "Look above."

"Sena-sempai wouldn't do that; she's not that negligent!" Chuubou defended. "Watch out."

"Bwuahahaha! Sena would _totally _do that!" Mizumachi laughed. "Down below!"

"Yeah, even though she's fast, her brain isn't," Kuroki snorted. "Bombs away."

Kurita winced at the impact. "Kuroki-kun should be the next quarterback," he commented. "Here you go."

"Now, Kuroki-kun, that was something awfully mean to say," Yamato said after receiving from Kurita while walking back to his seat. "What if Sena-kun heard that?"

"She would probably kick your ass to oblivion," Jyuumonji said.

"Oh yes she would," Yamato agreed for the fun of it.

"Then she'll have my honor and we'll get married and have many children," Kuroki deadpanned. "Now pass the damn ball."

Yamato chuckled. "I predict that Sena-kun is not here at the moment. Anyone wants to make a bet?" he said. "Up for grabs."

"Mou! You guys are horrible!" Suzuna pouted. "Sena isn't…well…"

"No comment on that one. And besides, who would ever want to bet against you, Yamato?" Banba chuckled.

"His predictions haven't been so accurate ever since he underestimated Sena-kun's abilities," Kakei said, an amused smile played his lips.

"That's true. However, Sena-kun being absent is rather likely, I'd say," Marco said, smirking at the idea of little and panicky Sena all alone and defenseless in an English-speaking land. But if Agon were to be in this section of the plane and heard about their conversation, he might be brewing up a sadistic layout for the poor girl. Marco could just sympathize, even though it technically didn't occur.

Kakei's eyes glinted knowingly. "But if it were to be him making any other predictions, it's probable yet indefinite."

"Actually, in addition to what you said, he's been wronged a couple times in one day during the game, so likely Yamato's predictions were absolutely thwarted by Sena-kun," Shin said.

Marco rubbed his chin. "Hmm, so what you're saying is that Yamato isn't exact anymore?"

"Precisely."

Yamato grinned. "Hey friends, gossiping is considered to be a bad thing, ya know?" he chirped.

"Yeah, but so is doubting Sena!" Suzuna said, wagging her finger.

"I suppose that it is," Banba chuckled again. "Heads up."

Hiruma silently caught the football, continuing his typing with one hand while blowing a bubble, then threw the ball without looking up.

"Gah!" A ball was whizzing towards his way, thus Sakuraba's catching instincts were alerted. He caught the ball, but fell backwards and his back hit the seat behind him, causing him to arch uncomfortably and knock heads with Tetsuma, who was in the seat behind his. Tetsuma didn't react much to this; he just…blinked. Like the only capable action he can do until given orders.

"Sena's not in this plane!" Mamori shrieked.

"Hot damn!" Ikkyu dug through his pockets and fished out money, then slapping it onto Akaba's outstretched hand. "I didn't think she was _that_ oni inattentive!"

"Apparently she is," Akaba chuckled, pushing his shades higher. "Fuu."

Mamori was causing mass hysteria.

/00/

Sena just realized something.

This was not her flight.

Not when she couldn't find a single Japanese person around, or at least anyone who she recognize.

She didn't know what to do. At least the plane hadn't taken off, but how can she alert the attendants when she didn't know the exact words in English? She knew how to say her salutations and farewells, choppy sentences, and even a couple food names, but that was it. Sena tried to break it down. 'Excuse me, but this is not my flight. Please help me.' She decided to go for it, but then realized that the attendant might reply back, and Sena has difficulty processing English.

Suddenly, the people around her stood up from their seats and made a single file line out of the plane. She didn't know what was going on, but followed the same suit, seeing that she was going to get off anyway.

Once off, the police came by and instructed people to move somewhere. Sena wanted to go to the plane that was headed to Japan; however, her hopes were thwarted. Not by the police, but by the blizzard, and Sena knows that even a fine runnerback cannot dash away from the claws of a nasty blizzard.

/00/

The good thing was that the plane had stopped before taking flight.

The bad thing was that there was a blizzard, which stopped the plane.

The worse thing was that they couldn't go out to find Sena.

The terrible thing was that Sena could be _anywhere_, probably freezing her bums out in that blizzard.

The excruciatingly horrifically direly unpleasant thing was that they ran out of snacks. Now how were they gonna maintain body heat?

But the other good thing was that they were safe and warm inside the same hotel they had used before. Apparently, Hiruma hacked inside the hotel's system, making it so that Team Japan hadn't signed out of the hotel yet, so their rooms were waiting for them.

However, the super duper excruciatingly horrifically direly unpleasant thing was that they were missing Tetsuma, which should be impossible because he wouldn't go anywhere unless given an order.

Though he was nowhere to be found, just like Sena. So…yeah.

"He'll be fine," Kid assured them. "Known him for years and what I can tell you is that he'll be fine."

"He's in a non-Japanese speaking country while a mad blizzard is taking over." Monta lifted a jacket. "Apparently, he even left something to wear too. Oh yeah, he'll totally be fine, despite the fact that he might freeze to death. Nope, no worries here."

Kid scratched his head underneath his hat. "Erm, glad that you think so too."

"Maybe you should rephrase about Tetsuma being 'fine'," Takami said, pushing his glasses up, "because it sure looks like he wouldn't, not in this weather."

"I'm concerned about his wellbeing as any of you folks, but he's going to be fine. He has logic and muscle, after all."

"Muscle I can understand, but I don't see the logic of abandoning your own jacket and then head out into a freaking ice storm," Monta snorted.

"Now there must be a good reason for him to do that," Kid said. "I know my pal like the back of my hand, that's why I say that he'll be fine and have a purpose in doing a stunt as to go around without a decent jacket."

"Could he be training?" Shin said.

"Yeah, now that could be it. Sure, Tetsuma could be training."

"Then I must proceed to do the same." Shin began stripping.

"No, Shin!" Sakuraba cried out.

A/N: Just for the love of Mr. Don, his old man looking glory. I CANNOT believe that he's 18, seriously. And also, I might as well be given at least SOME credit regarding to me pulling an all-night to make this fic happen. I luv u my fellow ES21 writers.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Furthermore, Minimum Surprises Will Do**

**Summary: **Even if Japan was defeated, they are going home with their heads high. Even if Sena was lost, she is going to find a way back home. Even if there was a massive blizzard out there, the American stars didn't plan on staying in a granny's home. FEM!Sena

**Disclaimer: **No own ES21. DUR.

**A/N: **For those who don't know who Donald O. is, he is the President's son who has the same arrogance as Agon, well, maybe even higher. He is huge and looks like an adult even though he's eighteen. He has a beard and a tattooed face. He is a lineman—just like Kurita and Komusubi and Gaou and Ootawara and Banba and etc. I would like to add that when Team Japan goes to America and defeats the other teams they get to face off Team America. There are five potential stars in America: Bud Walker, Patrick Spencer, Tatanka (they didn't include HIS surname—unfair), Clifford D. Lewis, and Don Oberman. I've seen the lack of show of these characters and want to show the world how awesome they are! I especially think that Bud and Tatanka should get some spotlight for once.

**Pairings: **I'm going to try to make this a Don/Sena fic, but if it doesn't turn out quite as planned then it'll be a Panther/Sena fic.

* * *

Panther had never felt so happy in his life! First he gets to challenge Sena in such a cool way, even taking her breath away from when he appeared to her after he made that winning against New Zealand. Then he has the experience to chase after her, tackling her, rolling across the field with her in his arms, and hold her up high all over again. Sena didn't seem to like it when he raised her into the air, but oh well. And finally, despite the tie they went for one more round, and America had won!

But most importantly, he was settled with the sensation of Sena's body in his grasps like before when he was in Japan.

He always wanted to know what's it like to hold a midget and Sena helped him take care of that curiosity.

Panther tried holding her again, but she ran away from him. Oh well.

Tatanka, Bud, Clifford, and Mr. Don all didn't seem to be ecstatic about the fact that they had won, but there were smirks on their faces. They must've already known that they would win anyway regarding to how they were Americans. Panther hoped that they would stop being so cocky and actually appreciate the challenge Japan had given them. If they were too easy, then there would be no fun in playing.

Of course, it wouldn't ever be easy with Sena, Shin, Gaou, Kurita, Yamato, Taka, Hiruma…

Speaking of which, what was Hiruma doing at that party one time? And why wear a maid uniform? It was kind of obvious that he was spying, and Panther knew that it would be too much to go have a ridiculous outfit on out in the open when that face and hair and ears and guns were apparent.

Hiruma was a funny guy. He looked like an elf too. And always grinning and laughing—just like Santa's little helpers. He could be one of Santa's elf, except with stilts and a clever disguise. Yup, an elf.

That was _before _he played against him, and now he finds him rather…intimidating in an evil, evil way, but he was still a funny guy, especially after he grinded up NASA Alien's, now NASA Shuttles, passports. And the maid thing. So yeah.

Panther made note that Clifford didn't think the same way, neither did Mr. Don. Or Tatanka or Bud. Or the rest of the team. Maybe even America.

Or maybe the world.

But Panther liked Hiruma. Hiruma was a funny guy.

"Hot damn! I bet this is that devil's doing," Bud grumbled, peering out the window. "Must've sent the blizzard as revenge."

"I'm not sure Hiruma is that evil, Bud," Panther laughed.

"Oh yes he is, and I'm betting my life that he bribed God to send that storm running."

"God can't be bribed; He's the Almighty."

"Don't preach to me, Panther. I'm too cold to bother ignoring you."

Note that Panther's grandmother took Panther to church every Sunday since he was a munchikun.

Suddenly, the bus made an abrupt halt, causing the players inside to fall forward, knocking their foreheads against the seat before them. Well, this didn't happen to Clifford and Mr. Don, oh no—they were too _proud_ to have their butts off their seats all because of gravity.

Tatanka, as always, looked at Clifford and Mr. Don with admiration.

"What the hell happened?" one of the players cried out. They all struggled to get back up, but there was a problem: the bus was leaning over, tipped.

"It must've crashed into a pit," another guy supplied. "Jeez."

"Wh-what are we going to do?"

"How's the driver?"

The boys who sat at the front crowded to see the driver, and then one called out, "He passed out!"

"And there's no pit; just a manhole."

Figures. Why would there be a pit in New York anyway?

"Wait, a manhole?" Panther's head popped up. "Uh, I don't think there's a manhole that can make this entire bus tip over."

"Then what is it?"

He looked out of the window. "It's a pit."

Oh, so there can be pits in New York.

"What are we going to do!" cried out the same player who already made that question.

"I'm gonna call the police." A boy dialed the number, and then grumbled aloud, "Dang it, no connection due to this blasted storm."

"Is it Verison?"

"Uh, no, it's T Mobile."

Those who had Verison tried theirs. No luck. "We're doomed!"

"Not if I can help it," Clifford said, standing up. "I refuse to stay in this bus when the weather is this terrible." Many had gawked as they watched the arrogant player walk down the aisle, not at all affected by their misfortune. And they all wondered: Is he insane?

"Well, he's a goner," Bud snorted idly. "Have fun freezing your ass out there, Cliff."

"You mean…you're going out there _alone_?" Panther questioned bewilderedly.

"I don't suppose _you_ want to join?" Clifford said sarcastically.

"Of course I don't want to! But there's no way that I can let my senior go off alone in a time like this." Panther bounced off of his seat and stood next to Clifford, a determined smirk on his face. "Count me in."

"I'm going too." Tatanka rose to be by their side. "I wish to be some assistance."

"Sweet!" Panther cheered.

All eyes turned when Mr. Don muttered, "So sad." He frowned out at the window. "I cannot afford sharing air with this lowlife atmosphere." Then he made his way to the bus's door.

"That settles it," Tatanka said. "Bud, do you care to join?"

Bud looked aghast. "Are you crazy? Wait, I'm wrong, you guys are already crazy! What makes you think that you'll survive in that storm?"

"Because we're Pentagram."

"Damn, Tatanka, now you're dissing my honor." Bud now stood alongside with his fellow Pentagram. "I guess we'll risk our lives getting help then."

The rest of the team gazed at them with adoration. Their heroes…!

Sadly enough, once they stepped out of that bus, they could never turn back. The boys were aware of this, but they believed that it was placed upon pride, not by the weather.

They couldn't see what was in front of them, or hear each other unless they yelled through the wild winds. The snow fell on them like armies of sharp needles, just pounding on them and obscuring their paths. It was difficult, yes, but for any ordinary man. For these top notched American football players, it was merely like training.

Until hail the size of a Happy Meal box nearly pelted on their skulls.

"Run for your lives!" As the others ducked into alleys and cars, Clifford easily avoided the balled ices while Mr. Don swung his fists and smashed them into shards. Panther and Tatanka marveled at their astonishing aptitude; Bud gave a silent applaud, but was still jealous that Clifford had to out shine them. Mr. Don naturally out shined them, so there's nothing much to say on that.

Mr. Don brushed off the snow on his jacket, smirking. "Heh, that wasn't so bad."

Suddenly, a pillar of a bank came crashing down and onto Mr. Don and Clifford, knocking them out from behind.

"Holy shit!"

"Poop can't be holy, Bud!" Panther cried hysterically.

"Just shut the fuck up and help me pull this thing!"

Panther, Bud, and Tatanka immediately pushed off the pillar and retrieved the two bodies. "Oh man, they're both unconscious!"

Panther faced Bud with apprehension and panic. "Wh-what are we going to do now?"

"We'll take them to the nearest residence and have them rest there," Tatanka said calmly. He threw Mr. Don's heavy arm around his shoulder. "Panther, you take Mr. Don's other arm. Bud, you carry Clifford."

"Donny and Cliffy are out, so that instantly makes the native the leader," Bud sighed quietly, grabbing his classmate's arm. "Righteous."

For ten minutes, the trio had lugged their two comatose fellows. And in these past ten minutes had been excruciatingly dreadful: they were foot and probably had a case of frostbite (no way they were going to strip off and cuddle just to get warm); they were hungry (and Panther's stomach wouldn't stop growling); they were fatigued due to carrying weight while treading through the knee-high snow; they were somnolent due to the arousing game they competed against Japan; and they were lost. But most importantly, they were cold.

Apparently, they were in a neighborhood that seemed, and while pardoning to Panther, poverty-stricken. It was the type of neighborhood that appeared familiar to Panther, as the African-American boy commented. Eventually, his eyes widened with realization that this area was indeed his neighborhood, and he had grown excited once they traveled further.

"Hey I see—I see Grandma's house!" Panther cried with joy.

"You _got_ to be kidding me," Bud groaned. "We're going to stay at some old lady's house?"

"Well, it's not as if we have much of a choice. We did try asking for help, but no one would open their doors," Tatanka pointed out. "Surely Panther's grandmother would hear her grandson and allow us inside."

Inside. Warmth. Comfy. Warmth. Food. Cozy. Warmth.

Bud decided, what the heck, let's go!

Unbeknownst to the boys, officers were making way to the bus filled with the football players.

* * *

A/N: If I did a story based on Spirited Away, would people love me?


	3. Chapter 3

**So Furthermore, Minimum Surprises Will Do**

**NOTES:** Don, Panther, Clifford, and Tatanka are shown to speak Japanese fluently. Panther done it because of Sena whereas Don and Clifford want to be the best, I suppose. Tatanka looks up to Clifford, and I think Don too, so he learns as many languages as he can. I think Bud speaks Japanese too.

* * *

Sena had no idea where she was. Frankly, she led herself to be lost—it was all her fault that she was in the middle of nowhere. In the mass blizzard where the winds were biting her exposed face and the downpour of hail bits attacking her, weighing her body. It was even harder to tread through the snow that was waist-high—snow wasn't exactly soft and light, more like thick chunks of frozen mud.

If this continues, she'll get frostbite or…or something worse! Her entrails would not be able to put up with the temperature that it'll turn black whereas her blood would turn blue and her brain into a yummy Popsicle for hungry vultures!

Sena would have let out a cry, however it was drastically cold that her lips were clamped shut. Then she came upon a thought: What would Hiruma do? What would Shin do? Yamato? Marco? Unsui? Kotaro? Monta? What would _they_ do? Well, they wouldn't get themselves into a mess that she was in, first off. Simple as that. But what if they did?

If Hiruma was in her place he would have a techno-gizmo thing on his person, and Sena didn't have anything of the sort. Shin would…Shin would train, obviously. He was tough, after all, along with Yamato and Unsui. Sena couldn't imagine what Kotaro would do—the boy was just too unpredictable. Marco and Monta would likely go berserk from knowing their personalities; it was funny to think about it, but that won't help her. Although, knowing Marco comical cowardice aside, he was cool and well-calculated. Okay. So what would Screw-bite Marco do in her place? He would…Actually…Actually she didn't know what he would do. Or what anyone else would do.

They probably had never been in a situation like this, and for Sena this was a first. What was she supposed to do? If she could move her lips she would call herself an idiot and cry for Mamori, however she couldn't. If she was more attentive she would've realized that she was on the wrong line for the wrong plane. If she was smarter she might know what to do—such as get off the snow and under a roof that was leaving a spot uncovered. If she wasn't in her stupor, she wouldn't have known that there was someone running towards her from the behind.

Said person eventually caught her attention, but it was too late. With one arm, he managed to pick her up throw her over his shoulder. "Hiii!" Sena, wide-eyed, didn't know what to do now—not in a situation like this! Or can imagine any of the other football players ever getting kidnapped.

* * *

It turns out that not only Tetsuma had vanished but so did Kisaragi.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom powdering his nose," Kuroki suggested. Everyone gave him a look. "What? A boy cannot be that pretty."

"Perhaps he's training as well," Shin said.

"Who would be crazy enough to train in weather like this?" Sakuraba cried, throwing his arms in the air. The former idol, after all, was the one who had to restrain his friend from going unintentional suicidal. And it took a lot of effort, so credit given to the poor soul.

Maybe we should go look for them," Chuubou said. "They could be trying to search for Sena-sempai."

This kid, Jyuumonji and Togano thought in unison, was evidently in love with Sena. Notice how concerned the middle school student was for the shrimp? Couldn't get anymore romantic than that.

Akaba pushed his sun-glasses up while letting out a "Fuu", and then said, "Kisaragi-kun and Tetsuma-kun did leave at the same time."

Marco sputtered, "Then why didn't you tell us!"

The red-head shrugged. "I didn't see them exit outdoors, just down to the lobby, so it didn't seem relevant of mentioning."

"I saw them too," Yamato admitted. "Actually, Kisaragi-kun was following Tetsuma-sempai, which kind of puzzled me. They don't have any ties, do they?"

"No, not when Kisaragi spends most of his time improving his strength," Marco sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Hmmm, I wonder what this could mean then," the former Eyeshield pondered.

"Kekekekeke. How about you give us a prediction, fucking wild hair?" cackled Hiruma.

Yamato's musings were cut short as he turned to the quarterback with a smirk. "Fine then. I predict that Sena-kun, Kisaragi-kun, and Tetsuma-sempai will be safe, warm, and well-fed by the end of this day."

For some reason, no one doubted the boy, which was funny because it was supposed to be a continuous inside joke that his predictions would turn out to be the opposite. Let's hope not.

* * *

"I'm home, Grandma!" Panther shouted from the top of his lungs, pounding his fist against the door. "Open up, please!"

"Dude, the winds are too loud for your granny to even hear you," Bud called. "It's no use!"

This, however, did not stop Panther. "Open up! Open up! Open up! Open up! Open up!"

"U-ugh. Panther, I do hope that your grandmother would let us in; I'm afraid that Mr. Don's weight is difficult to hold," Tatanka muttered aloud, trying to reposition the President's son's arm like for the past couple minutes ago.

"How can a fella get so big anyway?" Bud wondered.

"Overeating?"

They thought for a moment.

"Nah."

"GRAND-MAAA!" Panther practically screamed at the door.

The door flung open, nearly hitting the boy's nose. "_What_!"

A huge grin spread across his face as he looked down at the shorter woman. "I'm home!" he said merrily.

The elderly woman nodded, narrowing her eyes through spectacles. "I can see that." She peered over at Mr. Don who was supported by Panther's shoulders, along with Tatanka, and then to Bud who was holding Clifford. "Are these you friends?"

"You bet! So can we come in?"

"Did you remember to buy milk?"

Tatanka and Bud traded looks.

"Grandma," Panther huffed, almost childishly yet rather wearily, "I'm freezing my butt off, my friends could possibly _die_, and all you can think about is milk?"

"I guess we can forget about the cocoa then," the woman grumbled. "Very well, come in."

The boys eagerly stepped inside, and shivered with delight as their chills were turned into pleasant warmth. Just before they would melt into pure bliss, their attention was caught by the burning sofa pieces in the fireplace. The woman grabbed for the knife that was on the table and began violently cutting the already ruined chair. Woodchips flew here and there, and the boys could only stare what was before them.

"Grandma, what are you doing?" Panther asked curiously, not at all weirded out by this.

"I'm making it so that the fire wouldn't die out," the elder answered simply, not stopping.

"Oh okay, well, can two of our guys take our beds? They're in need of care."

"Go ahead. Ah, but make sure that the large one takes your bed—the doctor said that I need to do something about my spinal cord and having that big guy might break my bed."

"Right." Panther gestured to Tatanka to his room, and then led Bud to the grandmother's room to lay Clifford.

"Wow, this has got to be the dinkiest house I have ever laid my eyes upon," Bud whistled. "I don't suppose that the bathrooms are tiny too, huh?"

"The blizzard would have likely cut off all hot water, so if you want to shower you'll have to do it in ice cold water," Tatanka said.

Bud visibly shivered. "I'm good."

"That's the reason why Grandma's making wood for the fire," Panther said, "so to keep this house warm.

"Panther, man, your grandma is outta whack."

He blinked. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She put a sofa in the fireplace," Tatanka deadpanned, "and then chopped up a chair like a madwoman."

Bud nodded. "Is there something alright in that head of hers? Maybe it's because she's getting old."

"Yeah, it might be because of that. Grandma wasn't that funny before," Panther laughed.

Tatanka shook his head while Bud rubbed his temple. Poor Panther…

And then the woman asked them a question.

"Tatanka's a native, so he believes that everything has a spirit or something," Panther explained, "and Bud is an atheist."

"Peace to evolution." Bud did a victory sign.

"You're friends with _heathens_?" the grandmother cried incredulously.

"This is why I never befriend Jews," Bud muttered.

Panther was a devoted Christian whereas his grandmother was a Catholic extremist, but Panther didn't correct Bud. He was far too occupied by his irate grandmother.

**

* * *

**

**MY PROMISE: **That Sena and the Pentagram would meet in the next chapter. I SWEAR! Things have been going rough…yeah…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, if you find Tetsuma to be weird, then I apologize. But I had never EVER seen him talk in the manga! Well, perhaps I did or overlooked that part, but really, he's a quiet individual.

* * *

Sena rubbed her temple. "C-can you explain that one more time? Please?"

Kisaragi nodded. "Of course. Ah, but I believe that it would be more understandable if Tetsuma-san was here to explain some parts as well."

One cue, the oldest sat before the two first-years, making it so that they were sitting in a triangle. He glanced at Kisaragi, who was smiling and releasing a sparkly aura, and to Sena, who was staring at the sparkles with wry amazement. After darting his eyes a few times until Sena turned her attention onto him (the girl was relatively weirded out) he began to explain what happened before they resided in a building called Chuckie Cheese.

* * *

_Previously_

Kisaragi Hiromi blinked. Tetsuma Jo, standing next to the pretty boy, appeared to be anxious, even though no one had noticed this. They had boarded out of the plane minutes ago and were facing the hotel that they had accommodated beforehand. As if Kami-sama was looking down at them with mercy, their rooms were waiting for them to shield them from the biting winter. As the others had cheered from their fortune, Tetsuma hung his head, downcast.

Kisaragi didn't have friendly rivalries with other players, unlike Monta with the second-year, or Kobayakawa Sena with Shin Seijuro. He did have a moment of resolute competition with Devil Bats' prime receiver, however it didn't last long. He was more or less second-rate, perhaps third-rate or fourth-rate. With his weak physique he could hardly be considered to be a fulltime genuine football player. But still, he went along with Kongo Agon's scheme and played against the Russians, and that at least boosted his standing. And though he idolized Gaou, he respected and admired his fellow receiver Tetsuma, and thus expressed moderate concern.

"Whatever is the matter, Tetsuma-san?" he asked. "You look troubled."

The older boy lifted his head and locked eyes with the sparkly Hakushuu catcher, and then hung his head again. Before Kisaragi took this gesture of refusal to respond, Tetsuma fished out a handkerchief from his pocket, nodding twice, shaking his head once, and nodding one more time.

Kisaragi's eyes went wide, comprehending (amazingly). "Oh, you borrowed Sena-kun's handkerchief and planned on returning it to her on the plane, but with her disappearance you cannot. I see."

He made a peace sign.

"And that you're upset about not able to deliver it back to her, especially when you do not know where she is."

He folded a paper crane.

"And that you feel as if it comes with great responsibility to return her item since she allowed you to borrow it."

He nodded.

"Hmmm, this is a disappointment indeed, Tetsuma-san," Kisaragi agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do?"

He shrugged.

"That's a glorious idea!" The first-year clasped his hands together in excitement. "That does improve beautiful strength, yes? I shall accompany you then in the search of Sena-kun."

Tetsuma blinked, and then shrugged.

Team Japan entered the hotel, warming up a bit. Kisaragi considered of collaborating with Gaou, Marco, and the others for the search of the female Eyeshield, but decided not to. As he was thought to be that of lesser rate, he would have to prove to them and himself that he was capable of being strong (which was an unlikely cause, to put it bluntly).

He tailed Tetsuma when he ambled towards the door and was greeted with the familiar chilling winds. He was never fond of the cold, but if he wanted to expand his endurance he'll have to put up with it. And it seems that Tetsuma was doing fine, even with a long-sleeved shirt on. Did he forget his jacket or did he leave it behind purposefully?

"Ah!" He was surprised when the older boy suddenly went into a sprint, so he followed the same suit, trying to catch up with his remarkable speed. He may not be as fast as Sena, but Tetsuma was fast enough to render him to oblivion. Passing his limit, Kisaragi collapsed on his knees and panted heavily. The other stopped when he no longer heard the rhythm of feet trailing behind him assimilating with the howling winds. Tetsuma jogged back to the boy half-coated with snow and hoisted him over his shoulder, and then continued his run.

Eventually weariness overtook him, so he had to stop and rest. There was a building nearby that had a cartoon mouse on it. Knowing that there would be no one inside, he knocked down the locked door and put it back up to block snow from entering. It was fairly warm regarding his long stay out in the cold, but it was below room temperature. Tetsuma's body provided enough body heat to keep him going—however with Kisaragi's slight build he could get frostbite if not treated with warmth. Tetsuma scanned the area of arcades and tables and a play structure reaching up to the ceiling. There was a corridor that led to a kitchen. After kicking down another locked door, he spotted an oven.

Perfect.

He grabbed Kisaragi and threw him into the oven after stripping him to his boxers—it was a surprise to see a _four-pack_ on that pale body of his. The younger receiver was laying layers of damp towels on an enormous pizza pan. During the ten minutes await, Tetsuma rummaged through a closet that had uniforms for employees. He changed out of his soaked clothes and into janitor attire, and went back to the oven to take out a healthier Kisaragi.

"Why am I naked?" Kisaragi murmured dazedly.

Tetsuma handed him a cooker wear.

"You mean…you saved me?"

He nodded.

"A demonstrations of wonderful strength!" Kisaragi gazed at him with newfound awe.

Tetsuma told him to stay as he went out. Apparently the blizzard was worsening, and they can't risk Kisaragi having the possibility of frost bite again. The first-year agreed and decided to kill time by exploring this Chuckie Cheese place.

And to where Tetsuma was at the moment… He found Sena, hoisted her over his shoulder, and ran back to Chuckie Cheese. She fell unconscious and was awfully cold, but stripping her bare was…immoral because she was a girl… So he shrugged and tossed her into the oven with her snow-drenched clothes.

Turns out her body was fine with that.

"Bwuah!" Sena immediately sat up and shivered.

Tetsuma handed her handkerchief.

* * *

_Subsequently_

"And there you have it," Kisaragi chirped, smiling dazzlingly.

Sena tried not to wince or be affected by the boy's prettiness. How was it possible that he was that feminine? Shouldn't his male genetics kicked in and make him more that of a man? Seriously, if you make him wear a stuffed bra and a corset then he'll be a convincing chick.

And why did Tetsuma mention about Kisaragi having a four-pack? That's just ridiculous. Just LOOK at the guy!

"I see," Sena said, finishing the last of her pizza slice, which was well-made by Tetsuma. Strangely, the boy was a brilliant chef. After wiping her hands with a napkin, she deposited her trash into the trash bin, stared warily at the plastic mouse figurine (it was seriously creeping her out), and faced the two boys. "U-um, so should we go to the hotel then?"

Kisaragi turned his head to Tetsuma, waiting for an answer.

Tetsuma blew a raspberry.

"Oh, you're certainly right, Tetsuma-san!" Kisaragi cried. "The blizzard out there is awfully furious and we could get caught in it again! Just too risky."

Oh, risky is indeed bad—Hey wait a minute!

"K-Kisaragi-san, how did you understand…"

"Hmm? Did you say something, Sena-kun?"

"N-n-never mind…"

Sena's eyes swept across the arcade room and then to the windows. All she could see was the rain of snow that she was once trapped in. If it weren't for Tetsuma, who would've known what would have happen to her afterwards. She could've died right then and there.

"Th-thank you, Tetsuma-san, for saving me," Sena said, bowing.

He gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

Back to Panther's grandmother's house…

"You know, I just realized something," Bud said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Panther said through a mouthful of porridge.

"I thought that you lived in Texas, not New York."

Panther paused. "Oh yeah…"

"I've noticed that too," Tatanka said. "How is it that your grandmother is here when she should be in another state?"

"And how'd you figure out that she was staying here?" Bud added.

Panther pursed his lips, thinking. How did he know that his grandma was residing in this area? And wasn't she in Houston, Texas, where he last saw her? "Oh, I remember!" he exclaimed. "Grandma said that she wanted to visit a friend of hers, and this is the place where they used to live during their college years. It's strange because this is exactly how my house looks like back in Texas." And then he laughed.

The other two boys stared at him dryly for his stupidity. Seriously, how can he forget…?

"I also remember coming to New York whenever Grandma and I were visiting her friend. What's even stranger is that the neighborhood is _exactly_ like the one back home! Isn't that freaky?"

"Uh, yeah," Bud replied, eyeing his own bowl of porridge. "So where is this friend of your grandmother's?"

"Hmm…You know, I don't know."

"I bet Panther's loony granny chopped her up and made her into this porridge," Bud whispered to Tatanka, pointing at the slop. Tatanka cringed at the idea, and grew slightly nauseous when he saw the African-American boy shove another spoonful.

"Let's hope not," the Native American boy muttered gravely.

Panther looked up. "You guys say something?"

"N-no…"

He shrugged and went back to eating.

Tatanka couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably in his seat, feeling rather horrified and disgusted. Panther's grandmother _was_…strange. But she couldn't possibly go as far as to murder someone. No, that is impossible. Such a sweet elderly lady wouldn't do a thing, especially to her friend since college. Nope. Even for an oddball, the woman wouldn't do it.

Though…the porridge did seem to have a reddish tint…

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen slammed open. The boys' eyes turned to see the grandmother with her apron splattered in red. In her hand was a butcher knife, which was bloodied and dripping onto her skin. In her other hand was a hunk of bloody meat.

Tatanka fainted.

* * *

Back to Chuckie Cheese…

It had only been a few minutes of sitting down and doing nothing, and that was when Sena realized that they weren't doing anything productive. Frankly, it was killing her, but what can she do? There was a mad blizzard out there and she didn't want to get caught in the cold again. No way. However, her boredom was making time stretch longer, and that was pure torture.

Sena would have distracted herself by playing the arcades, but they were shut down, in need of a key or electricity. They didn't have anything of the sort.

Before the girl would throw a mental tantrum (as if her tantrums would ever be apparent), Kisaragi called out her name, causing her to divert her attention. "Look what Tetsuma-san had made!" he exclaimed, obviously excited.

Curious, she followed the boy who led her into the kitchen. And behold, there was a makeshift electric-powered snow sled within their presence. Sena would have cried out of joy if it wasn't so weird to. But she was a girl, nevertheless, so she wasn't reluctant on giving Kisaragi a tight hug and transferring the love to the genius Tetsuma, who only blinked in response.

"Let's get out of here!" she said, grinning.

The three made sure that they were clothed warmly before setting the mobile outside, then eagerly hopping onto their seats. Sena observed that the sled was motored by technology from the arcades and was wielded together with melted utensils. It was created with all the materials back at the restaurant—how clever. And it seemed to be pliant, so no worries of it breaking.

Tetsuma, sitting up front, was protected with a clear shield so that the winds and snow would not attack him. He pulled a lever, and almost immediately a loud booming noise erupted from the behind. Hands on the steering-wheel, he then pushed down on a pedal and began the ride. _VROOOM_!—went the engines, powering at full speed. Kisaragi, sitting behind Sena, unconsciously wrapped his arms around her shoulders as Sena grasped for his wrists, both shocked of the rapidity.

"Hiii!" Sena let out a cry. It was going way too fast! And how could it be that it could cut through the snow?

Within five seconds later, Tetsuma accidentally turned the wheel to the left, thus crashing it into a door of a house.

* * *

Back to Panther's grandmother's (not) house…

As Panther and Bud were trying to get Tatanka to wake up, Grandma made her way to the sink, then remembering that the blizzard had frozen the pipes. So she went back to the living room where she had kept her boiling water. As she exited the kitchen, Bud looked after her disbelievingly, and then murmured to the younger boy, "Dude, why did your grandma come in here all bloody?"

"That's because she was killing the chickens that her friend raised in her home," Panther answered simply, as if nothing in the world can go wrong.

Bud's eye twitched. "Grandma's friend raises chickens…?"

"Yup. Oh, and pigs too. She said that the prices at stores were too high, so she decided that it was better to raise her own food."

It's a freaking farm in here.

"Isn't it…rude to go killing someone else's chickens without their consent?" Bud asked warily.

Panther shrugged. "Grandma does things for a good reason."

Bud was questioning the remaining of his sanity.

Then there was a crash coming from the living room. The two boys stood up immediately and rushed out of the kitchen, only to see some sort of mobile protruding through the door, smoke come from it. With shocked and widened eyes, they saw three figures coming out of the sled. Grandma in the background finished washing herself and muttered, "Oh great, aliens."

"Aliens would only come at corn crops, Grandma," Panther piped.

"Oh brother," Bud grumbled.

Out of the cloud of smoke, a young Asian girl stumbled into view, coughing and trying to swat away the smolders. The two American football players gasped.

"It's Sena!" Panther exclaimed happily.

"What? You have a girlfriend?" his grandmother said.

"No, Grandma! She's a friend."

"A girlfriend who's a friend?"

Sena then opened her eyes, stopping her coughs, and shared a gaze with Bud. "E-eh?"

Bud blinked. "Um…"

And back to Panther and his grandmother, Grandma seemed to be very confused. "A girlfriend who is not a girlfriend but a friend, but girlfriend and…?" She frowned. "I need my porridge."

* * *

A/N: Yay, an update. Anyways, I've been thinking…Would Sena be better off with Panther or Clifford because Donald really looks like a geezer. I mean, really, he does. And it kind of scares me. Well, I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**So Furthermore, Minimum Surprises Will Do**

**Summary: **Even if Japan was defeated, they are going home with their heads high. Even if Sena was lost, she is going to find a way back home. Even if there was a massive blizzard out there, the American stars didn't plan on staying in a granny's home. FEM!Sena

**Disclaimer: **No own ES21. DUR.

* * *

_American_

(In which the Asians were occupying a table. In which the Americans were standing. In which the Americans didn't know the gender of Kisaragi because it was hard to tell—they called this specimen _androgynous_.)

When Panther was done talking to the three Japanese, he explained to them (mainly Grandma since she doesn't know Japanese) what happened.

"And then they crashed their sled here," he finished.

"At least it didn't go all the way through," Bud said. "Otherwise there would be this huge hole and the cold would get in."

"Anyone want boiled turnips?" Grandma said randomly.

Bud…he was just amazed. Just _simply_ amazed. No doubt about it that when he becomes old he would _never_ become as loony as this hag. Perhaps she was a certain specimen, the last of her kind. Perhaps her brain has the chemicals needed to cure cancer. Perhaps the Spencer family would all turn out like this as they age. The receiver felt sorry for Panther's sake.

"Boiled turnips? Seriously?" He turned to the African-American boy, exasperated.

Panther shrugged. "They're good for you."

"…"

Tatanka, who recovered when the sled protruded through the wall of the building, asked the girl a question. She looked hesitant and glanced at the unknown-gendered person, who pursed its (unknown-gendered person is now referred as an 'it') lips and turned to the cross-eyed boy. The boy paused, and then answered with a thumbs-up. Unknown-gendered person clapped its hand and said something (its voice sounded sort of masculine, a male perhaps?) The girl added her sentence after that.

"I didn't know that what's-his-face can cook," Bud said.

"And I didn't know that Sena sucked at cooking," Panther laughed.

"Jo said that he hope you guys wouldn't mind Japanese food," Tatanka said, turning to them.

"Who the heck is Jo?" Bud raised an eyebrow.

"The one who can cook."

"I thought that other…person called him Tetsuma," Panther said.

The Native American sighed. "I guess that the first name basis isn't common in Japan then?"

"Meh. Dunno. I only learned the language, not the culture."

"Ditto," the receiver added.

"Okay then." Tatanka ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you mind eating Japanese food?"

"I'm game," Bud said, waving dismissively. "I've eaten orange chicken before and survived."

"…That's not Japanese."

"It's not?"

"Yeah Bud!" Panther said, grinning. "Orange chicken is obviously Chinese."

Said boy's brows knitted. "Then what about sushi?"

"Oh, that's an easy one! Vietnamese!"

"Sushi is from Japan," Tatanka deadpanned.

"Oh," they said in unison.

"Y to the uck, man," Bud muttered. "I tried sushi before and it was disgusting. Tell Jo not to make any."

Tatanka gave him a dry look. "Where do you suppose he'll get fresh raw fish from then?"

"Sushi is made out of fish?"

"I thought it was candy placed on rolled rice," Panther said, surprised.

Bud gagged. "That's nasty! Why would the Japanese put candy on freakin' rice?"

He shrugged. "They looked colorful like candy."

Tatanka slapped his forehead.

* * *

_Japanese_

(In which the Americans dubbed Tetsuma as Jo. In which Tetsuma was now the chef of the house. In which things get shocking.)

When Tatanka went to the other Americans (where did the old lady go?) Sena and Kisaragi followed Tetsuma to the kitchen. The Native American had asked them to cook up anything edible—apparently the old lady could only make revolting porridge that could only be consumed by her and her grandson. So since they were staying here they might as well make themselves useful.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Sena said aloud.

"Whatever it is, it must be important," Kisaragi said.

"Oh!" She blushed. "I didn't r-realize that I said that aloud."

"That's fine. I've been meaning to say it aloud myself too." He flashed a charming, sparkly smile.

Sena eyed the sparkles again. How was that even possible?

"Where did Tetsuma-san go?"

She blinked and looked around. The oldest was nowhere to be found.

"That's strange—ah, there he is." She pointed at another doorway that seemed to lead down to a basement. In his hand was a headless chicken, causing the two to blanch. "T-Tetsuma-san?"

The old lady behind him said something in English. Tetsuma nodded and handed Sena the bloody body. "Hiii!" she cried, nearly dropping the chicken as the blood smeared on her clothes. "Ack!"

Turning to Kisaragi, he placed a dead pig (that came out of nowhere) into his arms, in which it was too heavy for the not-so-strong guy, causing his arms to drop and he struggled to hoist it back up. As for Tetsuma, he pivoted to the drawers, pulling out elastic gloves and slipped his fingers in—it was uncannily similar how Shin would tug his gloves on—and he whipped his gaze onto the two.

He gave them a thumbs-up.

"…" Sena twitched at the smell of decapitated chicken.

Kisaragi's eyes widened. "But Tetsuma-san, where are we going to find a flamethrower?"

"A _what_?" she cried.

"A flamethrower for the meat," he explained, using his head to gesture to the chicken and the pig.

But why a _flamethrower_ when there was a _bonfire_ in the living room?

Tetsuma turned to the old lady and didn't say a word. Or do anything.

"Blah blah blah," she said, pointing to the direction. Mind you, the woman did not say that, however it sounded like that to the ears of Sena and Kisaragi who were both incapable of comprehending English unlike the unbelievably talented third-year. He can withstand the blizzard, he can cook, he was literate in another language, and he was (possibly) _telekinetic_. Really, the old lady got the message even when he just stared at her.

He gave them a thumbs-up. Again.

"The flamethrower is in the room from the hallway down, the second door to the left?" the Dinosaurs' receiver—AKA the translator of non-speakers—said. "And that you want Sena-san to go get it?"

Said girl blinked. "P-pardon?"

Tetsuma just nodded.

"I see. It's because we have to gut the animals." Kisaragi sent an uneasy glance at the pig in his arms, which was starting to strain his muscles, but swallowed away his nausea. "Perhaps this would strengthen my endurance. Blood is often a sight on the field, after all."

Now Sena was beginning to become nauseous.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how will Sena-san manage to lug the heavy material?"

Tetsuma shrugged.

"Ah, so she can build up her strength as well! You are quite an intelligent fellow, Tetsuma-san."

Again, Kisaragi was the translator of non-speakers. It was official.

Sena bowed before Tetsuma and Kisaragi and the old lady (who was starting to give her the creeps for some reason) before dashing away, following the directions that Kisaragi had said aloud.

Tetsuma sure was considerate: he knew that she wouldn't be able to put up with the mess that was going to happen in the kitchen—she had a weak stomach. But Kisaragi probably had one too, so hopefully he won't start puking. She was also wondering _where_ _on_ _earth_ Tetsuma and the old lady got the meat from. And it seemed fresh too. Perhaps the woman (she knew where the meat was so she had to be the one who lived here) recently bought the pig and chicken. But what made her curious was why the animals weren't butchered. Well, perhaps the old lady liked cutting up her own meat.

That's weird but whatever.

Sena already got the message that the dark-skinned woman had some sort of psychological problem.

* * *

_American_

(In which love was slowly coming together. In which the Americans—except for one—skipped geography. In which Tatanka will need to be surrounded by smart people very soon.)

"Panther, your girlfriend got chicken blood on her. Go find her something else to wear," Grandma said.

"Grandma, Sena is _not_ my girlfriend," the grandson groaned. "We're just _friends_."

"You wish," Bud teased.

"Sh-shut up." Panther turned away, failing to hide his blush.

"I thought that you learned another language just so you could communicate with you girlfriend," Grandma said. "What other reason did you learn it?"

"Yeah, Panther, why'd you learn it?" The older boy flashed him a sly grin.

"W-well, I, uh…" Panther sputtered, unable to think of anything to say as an excuse. Yes, why did he learn Japanese? Well, mainly because he could talk to Sena, just as his grandmother had said, but not only her but all the other Japanese players as well. But Sena and Shin especially. Sena, because she was a phenomenal runningback like himself. Shin, because he was one wicked linebacker and had inspired him. So in conclusion, he did not have feelings for her. Besides, he wasn't into short girls—then he would have to bend over every time they kissed.

Panther's blush intensified. Did he really think about kissing Sena? Oh goodness gracious, _NO_. She was like—like—like a kid! Disregarding the fact that she was his age, but still. Anyway, it would be weird. Plain weird. Having Sena as a girlfriend? Oh yes, very, very, very weird indeed.

Deciding to change the topic, Panther piped, "Um, Grandma, did you know what they're making for dinner?"

"Probably kimchi or bibimbap." The elder shrugged.

"Jo knows how to make Korean food?" Tatanka came back from the living room, giving them a curious look.

"No, Turkish," Grandma said.

"…Uh, no, kimchi and bibimbap are Korean food."

A frown marked her wrinkly features. "I thought people of Korea only ate hamburgueasas, whatever that is."

Tatanka held his aggravated sigh. "Again, kimchi and bibimbap are not Turkish food. Koreans can eat various foods. Hamburgueasa is hamburger in Spanish," he explained in a clipped tone.

"What? No way. Someone told me that it was in Mexican," Bud said.

"I thought it was a French word because this French lady said it while talking with her Mexican friend," Panther said, scratching his head.

"Spanish is the language that Mexicans speak," Tatanka sighed.

"How about the Indonesians?" the African-American grandmother asked, pushing her glasses upwards. "Do they like turnips too?"

"Grandma, we weren't talking about turnips," Panther laughed.

"What about Hitler? I'm pretty darn sure he barbequed every single Bible in Arabia."

Tatanka slapped his forehead.

"Say, Panther," Bud said, smirking, "shouldn't you go get clothes for your girlfriend?"

Said boy blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

_Japanese (Sena only)_

(In which…)

When Sena opened the door, she had to let out a gasp for there was a sight that had surprised her. Lo and behold was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen.

The flamethrower.

And Clifford D. Lewis sleeping on a bed, but that doesn't really matter.

The flamethrower was huge!—probably taller than her if it was standing on its butt. And when she tried to drag it, it remained on the shelf. How exactly did this thing weigh? Sure, she was weak, but not so weak that she couldn't budge the hunk of metal—not even by half a millimeter! Whoever managed to place the flamethrower all the way up there must've been as strong as Gaou Rikkyu.

Looking around, she spotted a stool in the corner of the room…right next to the bed. Sena gulped as she neared, trying not to look at the older boy who was just as intimidating as Hiruma (even though he was asleep). Yes, he was very much so scary, and has a noticeably pointy nose, and had a crude nature…just like Hiruma only less insane. Additionally, he kept boasting about how he has blood of royalty. Okay then, he could be a descendant of a noble, but that's nothing to overvalue it.

However, she couldn't help averting her eyes just for one glance due to her curiosity of seeing him up-close. Shin said that he didn't look Asian. Yamato said that he was standoffish. Kakei said that he was daunting. Agon said that he was ugly, but that's just Agon. Instead seeing in their perspective (except for Shin—duh), she saw a young man with sharp, handsome features. The color of his fair hair was as if it was lighting up this dim room, the curls adorned his perfect complexion.

Was it just her or was it that he looked like a character straight out of a shoujo manga? Holy crud, was he _seriously_ as royal as he think he was because he _seriously_ got the appeal. With the exception of girly eyelashes like Marco or Kisaragi or Akaba or any other pretty boy, but whatever—men don't need long lashes to be sexy.

Sena, being the girl that she was (as in, she was born as a girl and have the whole hormone thing included), had to suppress a squeal or a giggle or anything that a girl would do when being close to _Prince Charming_. And yes, he was charming, so charming that his non-existent sparkles were more sparkly that Kisaragi's. That's how charming he was. She managed to tear away her gaze; her face being redder than Monta's when he saw Mamori in a cheerleader outfit.

"Maybe Suzuna and Mamo-nee were right," Sena sighed. "Maybe I do need a boyfriend." Because they won't stop pestering her about it! "Oh, who am I kidding? Nobody would want me!" Because…because, well, just look at the girl! She's as plain as a piece of paper. Plus her personality's a tad boring.

The only good that she can do so far was being a good listener (since she's a quiet one) and run really fast. One time she practically played therapist with a drunken Agon, and the other time Kakei gave her Mizumachi because the boy wouldn't stop talking. And being fast? What kind of girlfriend-quality would that be? Hmm, maybe if she needed to get the groceries before her husband and kids come back home? Wait a minute—that's a housewife-quality! She won't get that _far_.

Anyway, placing the stool before the shelf, she stood on it and reached for the flamethrower and tugged on it, getting it to move _more_ than half a millimeter! Elated by this, she continued doing this until she heard a groan.

Behind her, someone was swearing English curses.

"Hiii!" Startled, she toppled off the stool, falling to the floor while dragging the flamethrower with her. The hunk of metal collided onto her head, rendering her unconscious, in which the trigger was pushed and the fire burst out for four seconds before shutting off again.

Clifford's eyes went wide as he saw the fire caught on the furniture and spread.

"For the love of goodwill."

* * *

Optional 

**QUESTION:**Is Wakana Koharu's given name Koharu or Wakana?

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW: **What you think of my story, how much you despise Mary-Sues (YAY), how crazy do you think Grandma is, and if I exaggerated Clifford's appearance or not.

_Thank you for reading this chapter, readers. I will try to update as soon as possible. _

This has been ~So Furthermore, Minimum Surprises Will Do~

Extra

Check out **Ironically Equivalent**! It has Taki and Sena!


	6. Chapter 6

**Smiles says:** Sorry! In the last chapter, I put that Tetsuma was a third-year when he's actually a second-year! Okay, that's all.

* * *

Panther scrunched his nose, frowning. "Hey, do you guys smell that?"

"If you mean something burning that's not in the direction of the kitchen, then yes," Bud said.

Panther blinked. "What?"

"He means that your, uh, well…your grandmother's...friend's house might have caught on fire," Tatanka said, sighing. He will never be able to get used to this. Ever.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Bud said.

"Uh, I don't smell that. And besides, wouldn't smoke be drifting in here then?"

The two older boys shrugged. "True."

"So what do you smell?" Tatanka asked.

"Well, it's putrid, like rotten eggs or—" The dark-skinned boy was cut off by a rumbling sound. "Whoa, what was that?"

"Oh good bleeping fuck, I've been hit!" Bud cried, clutching his nose. "I've been hit by the putrid odor!"

"Same here," Tatanka coughed. "It's worse than rotten eggs!"

"It's…" Panther stammered, pointing behind them. "It's…"

Bud and Tatanka turned around, seeing the horror.

Dressed only in pantyhose and a pink lacey bra, Grandma stood before them. The Native American promptly fainted as the receiver shrieked in bloody murder and scurried to a corner.

"Grandma," Panther scolded, hands on hips, "don't fart when there are guests!"

There was another toot. "Whoopsies."

* * *

You would think that the fire would engulf the entire house and send the residents running outside. You would also think that our heroes would have been burned into crisp due to Sena's clumsiness. Well, the problem had been solved quite easily, you see.

Clifford stomped on the last of the flames. Before him, the furniture in the room was reduced into black chunks of fabric and wood. Sena was safe from harm as he had shielded her from the fire's reach. Though it was valiant of him to do so, the boy had half the mind to throw her into the hungry flames. Why? He had a feeling that there will be more of her clumsiness and stupidity, hence the further dangers he would have to face (and that he was irritated).

He lifted the girl bridal style and glanced at the flamethrower he saw her try to take down. It was curious as to why she needed such hazardous object; however, he already got the idea that she's prone to hazardous things in life. Such as her facing monstrous opponents like Mr. Don. A tiny girl like her should be more focused on drawing or cooking or dancing…or learn how to stop being so damn clumsy. Because, really, when it was America versus Japan, he couldn't help but be bewildered as he watched her skid around in the field. She looked like a puppy on ice—the animal tries to get a grip but no matter what it slips and gets bruises.

What a stupid dog…Sigh…

Clifford kicked the door open and walked out of the room. It seemed to be that of a simple home with the appropriate furnishings, but how did he end up in such a place? He remembered that he was in the blizzard with the rest of the Pentagram, searching for help for the players in the bus…then…he was knocked out by something hard. What else did he remember? His memory was hazy, but he knew that there were voices—Panther's and Bud's hysteric ones, and then Tatanka's calm, firm voice hinted with nervousness. He lost consciousness afterwards.

"Oh my gosh!"

There, before him, was Panther jumping up and down with a mad grin on his face. "You're awake!" Then the grin fell. "But Sena's not!"

"Where are we?" Clifford asked.

"Huh? Oh, we're in my grandma's—uh, my grandma's friend's place. We brought you here after you and Mr. Don fell unconscious."

"I see." Really, he did. "And the blizzard?"

"What about a buzzard?"

The older boy sighed in exasperation. "How is the _blizzard_ now?"

"Oh, blizzard!" Panther went into another room, and Clifford followed. "Well, it's not that great still. I think it could've gotten better or worse, but definitely not the same how it was when we were out there."

"That's reassuring," he muttered. He blinked at Panther's rummaging. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a shirt that Sena could wear. Did you see the blood on her shirt?"

Of course Clifford saw the blood. He was, after all, a very perceivable person. "I'm taking a guess here and say that a dead animal was thrown at her."

The male runningback stared at him in astonishment. "How did you know?"

Actually, he did not know. He was just being ironic here, but what does it matter?

"I just do," the quarterback replied.

Panther looked at him with admiration and understood why Tatanka saw him as an idol.

* * *

Mamori bit her lower lip. She was nervous and scared. She was nervous and scared, dammit, because her little sister was off in who-knows-where as a deadly hurricane of snow and ice roamed the area. And while at it, there were two boys missing. They were probably dead along with Sena, their bodies turning into popsicles and their skin and blood turning black due to the temperature.

Okay…but if it turned out to be a better picture…then Sena and the boys must've found shelter.

Apparently, there were two scenes to this that Mamori slowly became aware of.

Scene one: Sena, Kisaragi, and Tetsuma take shelter in a shed that was randomly there. They are cold and hungry, and soon the cold and hunger goes to their heads. The strongest of the three, Tetsuma, loses his sanity first and becomes berserk because of it; he grabs poor Kisaragi and bashes his head against the floor, rendering him unconscious and bloody. Tetsuma tries to grab Sena, but she was too quick for him and runs outside. Shrugging about his loss, Tetsuma tears Kisaragi apart and feasts on his flesh. Sena, being insane herself, devours her own arms, legs, and tongue until she dies of blood-loss and the cold.

Mamori paled.

Scene two: Sena, Kisaragi, and Tetsuma take shelter in a shed that was randomly there. They are cold and hungry, but the cold and hunger does not go to their heads because their sanity is stronger in this scene. However, they are cold and hungry, but mostly cold. Soon, they decide to do something before they catch frostbite. They take off their clothes and huddle to get warmer.

Mamori blushed.

Okay, okay, okay, okay! That might be a bit _too_ much to think about. Commonsense for survival, but…yeah.

Anyway, Sena wouldn't do that! She's too innocent! She wouldn't dare strip before _males_.

Unless those boys take advantage of her! Oh goodness gracious!

Poor Sena!

"Mamori-san?"

"Eeep!" Mamori, startled, looked up from her lap, meeting Monta's eyes. "O-oh, yes, Monta-kun?"

The catcher grinned. "There's no need to fear, Mamori-san! We'll take care of things from here."

She blinked. Just what did he mean by that?

* * *

"I-I'm sorry," Sena said, looking horribly guilty and embarrassed.

"Hehe, no worries, Sena," Panther assured her, smiling. "I'm sure that Grandma's friend won't mind."

Clifford suppressed commenting about how anyone could be fine having his or her house nearly burnt down to a pile of ashes. Knowing Panther and those who have relations with him, anything was possible, and that much was a fact. Such as Sena being a klutz.

Yes, he would never stop thinking about that.

"But ya know, this flamethrower sure is heavy." The two American football players were carrying the hunk of metal to the kitchen. Clifford asked _why_ did the owner have a flamethrower and _why_ was it needed, then he interrupted by saying that he didn't want to know anymore, muttering something about tainting his rationality.

Sena had thanked Panther for letting her borrow his green hoodie, albeit it was too big on her. For her small stature compared to his broad shouldered and tall one, the hoodie hung on her, exposing her neck and collarbone. The sleeves had to be pulled up, and the hems brushed against the mid-thigh of her pants.

This gave her an image of a child, in which Panther took in as amusement and Clifford thought of a joke about how she should be sent back to preschool. Heh heh.

"I'm sorry that you and Clifford-san have to carry it all the way to the kitchen," Sena said.

"Geez Sena, stop apologizing. It's alright, alright?" The girl nodded and Panther grinned at this. "Good. Now tell your friends that we're coming with the flamethrower."

"Hai!" She skipped her way there, leaving the two boys.

The African-American boy sighed happily. The quarterback gave him a look.

"…What?"

"You certainly are good to your girlfriend," Clifford commented lightly.

"Sh-she is not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, sure she isn't—What the hell happened here?"

Tatanka was still unconscious and Bud was still trembling in a corner.

Panther didn't answer him because he was a little put off about him saying that he and Sena were a couple. Well they weren't! Their relationship could only be labeled as friendship, nothing more!

Or so he thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm going to have to change Don/Sena to something else because I CANNOT find a way to make that sort of thing work. There's no chemistry between the two, let's just say. So I'm deciding on either Panther or Clifford. Your opinions on either guy do not matter to me (laughter, laughter) unless I'm persuaded otherwise. Till then, tata for now!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** No own ES21. DUR.

* * *

Jyuumonji respected Hiruma not only because he was their captain but also because the many things he had done for them. Though he was super tough on them when it came to training, they would have never made it to the finals if not for him. Hiruma pushed them beyond their limits, getting them to not do their very best but better, and see what great accomplishments they had made.

For example, the Death March. Never did Jyuumonji think he could push an elephant-humongous truck for miles and miles and miles and miles. It was crazy, it was insane, it was impossible—all yes to three, so that's why Hiruma made the other linebackers suffer alongside with him. But that's not the point. When Jyuumonji collapsed on the pavement in Las Vegas, he looked at the horizon and saw the road that he treaded—it was a mighty long road indeed. Then he looked at his callused hands, the sky, the city lights, and his fellow teammates. At that moment, he thought, "I did it. We did it."—that was before he fell unconscious due to extreme exhaustion.

It was all worth it. Hiruma helped them sharpen their potential and experience the joy of being on the field. It was almost unexpected that the glory of victory would taste so much sweeter when sharing it with your comrades. Oh yes, he couldn't than the bullet-happy demon enough.

However, there were times when he thought Hiruma should get a taste of his own evil medicine. For example, when Hiruma took pictures of Jyuumonji and his friends naked and then using the pictures against them. Really cruel.

What else was cruel was when…yeah…

Now, it started like this: Everyone was worrying about the three missing football players, excluding Kid (who kept insisting that they would be fine) and Gaou (as if he could care other than strength) and Otawara (who had no idea what was going on so he farts) and those genuine bad boys like Habashira and Agon. It was a competition between Mamori and Chuubou of who was concerning about Sena's wellbeing the most.

Jyuumonji, as well as Togano, wasn't entirely sure why the middle school boy was going nuts over the fact that Sena was slaved by the bitter cold, but could come up with one explanation: Chuubou was actually in love with her. What other reason could there be? Honestly, a fan would _not_ grow as frantic as a mother hen and repeat the girl's name five-fucking-billion times like some sort of sick mantra if said fan was not head over heels for her. Like mentioned before, Chuubou was in love with Sena. End of story.

Anyway, Hiruma, peeved by the presence of the other mother hens, decided to take action. And always the incredibly crazy, insane, and impossible guy he was famous for being, he announced that they were to go looking for Sena, Kisaragi, and Tetsuma. It was to their luck that he designed a deliberate plan so that they won't go out blindly searching in hopes of bumping into one of them.

Team Japan was divided into five: Team Mackeral, Octopus, Flounder, Oyster, and Lobster (Hiruma stated that he was hungry for seafood). Each team was to take on a particular direction depending on the people chosen for each team. For example (again), one team full of linemen would be able to take on the north-west route for the strong winds could only be overpowered by them, according to Hiruma's impressive laptop's navigation.

The possible routes the missing three could have taken were west, north-west, north, north-east, and east. In Jyuumonji's team, Team Oyster, they would be going north, and here's the thing: it was the most dangerous. And who decided this? Why, it was no other than Hiruma, of course! And to top it all off, Hiruma was in Team Oyster. Team Oyster consisted of himself (the sane one), Chuubou (the love-stricken worry-wart), Ohira (Kakei worshipper number one), Onishi (Kakei worshipper number two), Kotaro (the weird leggy guy with the comb), and Hiruma (the demon leading to their doom).

Jyuumonji respected Hiruma not only because he was their captain but also because the many things he had done for them. However, there were times when he thought Hiruma should get a taste of his own evil medicine.

Yes, he respected him, but, no, he could never keep up with his crazy, insane, and impossible ideas. Like this one.

"I will be worthy of being Kakei-sensei's student!"

"No! I will!"

"Oh yeah? See if you can't beat me then!"

"Eat my dust!"

The two Kakei worshippers were trekking through a snow field that was probably more than four feet deep. The rivals were trying to get by and reach to the end the quickest.

"Ouch! I shouldn't have eaten that Twinkie," moaned Kotaro whose stomach wasn't taking too well with the likely expired snack. "Not smart."

"Sena-sempai is in trouble. Sena-sempai is in need. Sena-sempai is in strife. Sena-sempai is in pain. Sena-sempai is in hunger." It went on and on and on. Chuubou continuously mumbled this while having a strange blank look in his eyes. It also creeped out Jyuumonji.

"Not smart not smart not smart not smart not—HOLY CRAP! Not smart! Not smart! Not smart!" Kotaro was in pain now, but at least he was keeping up.

"Kooorrraaa!" The Kakei worshippers finished at the same time. "I WON! NO, I WON! QUIT COPYING WHAT I SAY DANGFLABBIT!" they hollered at the same time.

"Kekekeke." Jyuumonji glanced over at Hiruma, who had been quiet for a while until his signature laughter. The Devil Bats' captain had to leave his weaponry since it was all metal and metal could freeze his hands in this absurd temperature, so therefore he brought out a slingshot. He was rubbing the wooden thing conspiratorially while whispering "Soon…Soon…"

Wasn't Team Oyster just grand?

* * *

"No! You have to let me go!"

"Mamori-san, please! You must stay here!"

"I have to go! Sena might be in trouble—_she'll need me_!"

"Hiruma-san and the others had gone out in search of the missing three _so I beg of you_!—stay put!"

"No! I got to go!"

"Mamori-san!"

"Hey, what's all that noise coming fr—Oh shit!"

"Where the hell did that broom come from!"

"GYAAH!"

"She's trying to kill us all!"

"M-Mamori-san! P-please!"

"Th-this girl crazy or what!"

"Guys, where are the—GAAAH!"

"Holy cow, she slaughtered Achilles. She slaughtered Achilles with her deadly broom."

"MOMMY!"

"KYAAA!"

"I don't want to die as a virgin!"

They stopped to stare at Iwashima Ganjo.

"Dude, you're a virgin?"

"You think I can hit on ladies with this?" snapped the runningback of Sado Strong Golems, indicating to his ugly face.

"Uhhh…"

"Don't judge me, bastards!"

* * *

_In Achilles's Memory Lane Only When Unconscious _

When Achilles was a young boy, he was never referred to as Achilles. In fact, Achilles was only a mere nickname. When he was a young boy, everyone called him Aki even though that was his surname.

Reisuke was his given name.

"Ne, why do you have such a girly name?"

"N-no, that's my surna—"

"Bwuahaha! Your name is Aki? How lame!"

"No! My name is—"

"Aki? Oh my gosh, did your parents think that you were a girl when you came out?"

So, anyway, Achilles always hated his surname because it was also a girl's name. The poor kid was always teased by his classmates because of that.

Yup.

* * *

**MadlyMayora:** Aww, you are so super! And thanx for loving my quote!

**massacre(dot)head:** Apologies to you for making you look crazy and apologies to your cousin who thought you were crazy. Thanx for loving the impossibly crazy Grandma!

**Bar-Ohki:** Ahehehe…Yeah, you got a good point on DonxSena. I guess I should make it one-sided, but I'm sort of unpredictable on what I really want to write. Absurd, I know, so…we'll have to see…? Well, anyway, thank you so much for your advice!

**sketchfan:** As ALWAYS, I look forward to your reviews! Ya ALWAYS help me out, bud. You still give me an impression of marshmallow-eating gal who collects rubber duckies, hehehehe.

**hana-akira:** I keep forgetting about thanking you! I make a chapter and tell myself, "Okay, make sure to thank her for her freakishly awesome long reviews!", and then I end up forgetting…But anyway, THANK YOU FOR YOUR FREAKISHLY AWESOME LONG REVIEWS! When I saw them, I gawked at the sheer awesomeness and thought "Now that's a review right there!" I read every word and jumped for joy—now I know that I'm doing something right!

**KitsuneNaru:** I remember you—you were that one reviewer who abused the word "update" in one of my stories! Well guess what? I UPDATED!

**Silent-melody2413**: If it weren't for you, I know I could have never managed it without your brilliant knowledge. And so I bow down to you, O'Master of Grand Knowledge. And I wish Gaou's last name was Rikkyu…Would've made life easier.

**Hime-chan21:** Lookie here! A real Panther fan. HOORAH!

**meglepetes:** At least someone appreciates my farting grandma!

**sky arcobaleno princess:** Thanx! Sense of humor? Why yes I do.

**Stargazer:** Panther? A weirdo! No way!

These were the recent reviews that I got, excluding **hana-akira** since hers was AMAZING. But I had to point out one last review before I go. Now at the end of chapter 4, I put, "Would Sena be better off with Panther or Clifford because Donald really looks like a geezer. I mean, really, he does. And it kind of scares me.", and this person called **gnn** put, "a hot geezer XD."

My reaction? I was _shocked_.

Stay tuned for more of _So Furthermore, Minimum Surprises Will Do_!


	8. Chapter 8

"You guys," Sena said, walking into the kitchen, "I got the flamethro—"

What in tarnation?

Blood. Blood was everywhere.

She looked down. Kisaragi's cadaverous body was in a corner.

She looked up. Tetsuma held a bloody knife and looked at her, cross-eyed.

Sena promptly fainted.

* * *

"I-it was terrible!" Bud wailed, burying his handsome face in his hands. "It was like I was fucking _mind raped_! No, I _was_ mind raped!"

"Need to destroy memory," Tatanka chanted in a monotone, banging his head against the wall repeatedly.

Clifford went stiff when they explained to him what they had witnessed. He almost pitied the poor fools, but Clifford D. Lewis was not the man to go soft all because of an unfortunate event. He sighed and stood up. "Get over it, you two," he commanded. "It's not as if you'll see it again."

The two gave him deadpanned stares.

"…What?"

"Uh, Cliff, I know that you just woke up so I'll fill ya in, okay?" Bud said cheerfully, slinging an arm around his neck. Clifford willed himself not to cringe. He did not trust that tone, not at all. Whenever Bud Walker uses that tone, it means something bad was about to happen.

"I don't think I want to know," the blonde said coolly, abstracting the offending arm.

"No, Clifford. I really think you should hear this one out," Tatanka said gravely.

Clifford looked at him, mildly surprised. Normally the Native American wasn't one to come into terms with Bud. No way. He was far too pragmatic than to respond to the buffoon's, well, buffoonery. After all, who would put up with Bud's pointless chatter about being a top-rate superstar and getting all the sexy celebrities from Hollywood?

However….

Could Bud really have something worth saying? If Tatanka suggested that Clifford should listen, then it must be important. So the quarterback folded his arms and leaned against the wall, warranting Bud to continue.

"This place is Wonderland," Bud said with all seriousness.

Clifford would have giggled. Really. He would have.

"Is that so," he said sardonically

The receiver glared at him. "I'm serious! Plus Panther's grandma is here, and she's a whackjob!"

Clifford believed that. The elderly woman did march around only donning lingerie that was _not_ made to be worn by her…wrinkly attributes. It was a mental picture that he did not need to conjure. But even so, the excuse bypassed him, so he arched a brow.

"What Bud is trying to say is that ever since we took refuge here, things…have been odd as you and Mr. Don have been out of commission," Tatanka explained.

Clifford snorted. "So it's not literally Wonderland?" he asked with dry amusement.

"Hey, I'm capable of using metaphors," Bud snapped.

"Bud, no you can't. What you said was absolutely pitiful. I suggest that you should stop trying to go Cathy Cassidy on me."

Bud winced. "Cheap-shot," he grumbled.

Clifford regarded Tatanka with a nod. "Go on."

"Where should I begin?" Tatanka murmured. "Well, first off, if Panther's grandmother offers you porridge, decline."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

* * *

Clifford had bustled to Tatanka and Bud to help them…What was it? "Knock some sense into them"? Ah, yes, that was what he said. Anyway, it was awfully nice of the older boy to do so. Panther took it to himself to drag the flamethrower to the kitchen, but when he discovered that the material was unbelievably heavy without another person assisting, he wasn't sure what to do. He attempted to will all his strength into heaving the thing, but it wouldn't budge!

The dark-skinned boy had used his arm as a buttress as he landed his chin atop his palm, his elbow resting on the flamethrower. He was going to wait for the blonde to return so that he may be able to move the object, but it had been at least fifteen minutes since he last left!

Maybe what Tatanka and Bud were, well, suffering from was cardinal. It seemed so. Bud was rocking himself back and forth in a corner, muttering something. And when Tatanka woke up, he had this wide-eyed look that read traumatized. Well, when Panther was scolding Granny of farting in front of guests, he did hear a thump, but he didn't think that it was Tatanka fainting.

Curious as to why he would faint at such a time.

As time ticked away, Panther grew bored. Then he remembered the medal he received from the football mediators. Since he was part of the Pentagram and that the American team won, he was given a golden coin stamped with an intricate design and words titled to the champion of the football national game.

Panther burnished the brooch with his sleeve, and smiled in satisfaction when the surface glinted sparklingly.

"If only Mom and Dad were still here."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Panther's grandmother is mental and goes around doing absurd things."

Tatanka and Bud nodded.

"Panther doesn't even notice; he just takes this as amusing quirks."

They nodded again.

Clifford looked warily at the bonfire—yeah, the two boys explained to him about that too. He continued, "There's a farm in the basement and the lady just chops up the animals even though they belong to her friend."

"And we hold suspicion that the loony made her into porridge," Bud added.

"Right." He sighed. "And then suddenly the Japanese intrudes with that—" he pointed at the sled protruding through the walls "and this Jo person starts making edible meals for us."

"Good news: He's not making rotten sushi," Bud informed.

Tatanka smacked him upside the head.

"Yowch! What the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why a flamethrower?" Clifford blurted.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Bud suddenly went pale.

"What's wrong?" the Native American asked.

"I just envision the lady swinging our cartilage and putting our arteries into her pot of porridge."

"Yeah, we need to get out of here." Definitely.

"We should." Clifford rubbed his chin in thought. "But first we'll need to wake Mr. Don up."

Bud frowned. "Well, can't we just ditch the guy?"

The two gave him looks. "Are you crazy? Leave him with that woman?"

"I never liked him in the first place. I vouch that either of you fellas never liked him too."

Tatanka and Clifford exchanged glances. They couldn't deny what was true. How could anyone tolerate that monstrous man with an ego that could put Zeus to shame?

The receiver kept ranting. "And why the hell do we refer him as Mr. Don? Why not just plain ole Donald?"

"He wanted us to call him that," Tatanka said.

"Yeah, but you don't hear him calling us by whatever we want to be called. I tell him to call me Bud, he calls me brat. And we're the same age!"

"Sometimes I suspect that he repeated a couple grades," Clifford admitted. "Have you seen his wrinkles?"

"Isn't that the cause of premature drinking?" Tatanka said. "I mean, he does consume more than he should."

"I swear, that guy is a creature found in the depths of a swamp. No matter how much he drinks, he doesn't get alcohol poisoning."

"Even his dad can't control him," Bud said. "Like, for example, the freakish tattoo on his face."

"How do you know that his father forbid him from getting one?" Tatanka asked.

"Remember when I told you about how I went to the White House when I was a sophomore?"

The two nodded.

"And when Oberman was still a governor?"

They nodded again.

"He was there with his son, and I happened to get lost. So as I was trying to find my class, I overheard them arguing about Donald doing whatever he wanted to do."

"Ugh, he's spoiled to the core," Clifford spat with disgust.

"That's why we should ditch him!"

"But then again, Donald would skin us alive if he ever figured that we left him," Tatanka mused.

"What, scared of big fatty Donny?" Bud taunted.

"You do realize that he's the President's son, right?" he said, raising a brow.

Bud winced. "Good point."

"That guy should never be above law," Clifford said, shaking his head. "He abuses the power too much."

They agreed.

Unknown to anyone, Donald Oberman woke up with a sneeze.


End file.
